


For Angel's Sake!

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: Being the big sister to all angels can often be difficult, but you don’t truly realise how hard until Castiel goes missing.





	For Angel's Sake!

Not many humans were aware of your existence, despite being the very first angel God ever created. As soon as you were created, your father told you stories and stories about his life and what he had planned for the future - a world full of curious creatures, who had more emotion than you’d ever be able to experience. These creatures would then go on and create creations of their own, each and every one of them important in some way. You loved listening to the stories your father shared with you, there was nothing else you’d prefer to do than sit down and just  _listen._

When he began creating more and more angels every day, you took it upon yourself to look after your younger siblings since he was always so exhausted by the end of the day. Then, out of nowhere, your father disappeared. Heaven turned upside down trying to find him, but nobody knew where he went. Your siblings would come to you, begging for answers you didn’t have - you had probably never felt so helpless.

Things had become so chaotic that angels fled to earth and hid, afraid demons would one day overtake heaven now that God was no longer there to protect them. Despite how much you pleaded for them to return home, they refused, but that never stopped you from trying. Even with God gone, you took care of your siblings better than he ever did.

Being the first angel to be created, your father had given you special abilities to test what he could do, you couldn’t have been more thankful. When one of your younger siblings suddenly went missing out of the blue, you could feel it - like somebody had taken a piece of you.  _Castiel,_ the name was rolling around in your head.

Castiel was a reserved angel and Gabriel’s perfect test subject, but whenever you looked into those glowing blue eyes of his you could see potential unlike any other. It had been a while since you last saw Castiel - maybe four days - but you had a hunch that Gabriel would have an idea on where he could be.

“Gabriel!” you yelled as you slammed his door open, staring at the golden locks of hair you could see through the plastic window of a bouncing castle. “What in the world have you done this time?” You examined the castle, wondering how he managed to even fit it in the room.

“Come on in, Y/n!” 

“You’re insane if you think I’m getting inside of that thing.” You stared at the bright yellow and red inflatable as Gabriel clumsily fell out of the exit flap with a pout on his face. 

His expression changed as soon as he saw how irritated you looked. Gabriel wasn’t exactly scared of you or anything, but he knew not to cross your path when you looked like this. It made him worry why you were here for him. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Castiel.” You stared at his face for any clue to guilt, but he only looked confused. “Do you know where he is?”

Gabriel thought for a moment before answering, “No. I haven’t seen him in a while, actually. Is he…”

“Missing.”

“He…he might not be. Are you sure he hadn’t travelled to earth? He hasn’t stopped talking about ‘fathers creations’, he seems quite fascinated in them.”

A small smile appeared on your face at the thought. Not many angels were as interested in God’s creations anymore. It’s nice to know that there was at least one angel that wanted to learn more about them. “I’d know if he decided to just go for a visit, I’d feel it. This is different. He’s completely gone. I can’t feel his presence, I can’t scan for him. I worry that it may be too late.”

“Hey, I’m sure he’s off trying to pet a deer or something. Let’s not jump ahead of ourselves, okay? I’ll go to earth with you and search for him.”

“No, no, no. I need somebody to keep the other angels calm. I’ll be fine.” you reassured, but Gabriel wasn’t so sure.

He shook his head. “The last time you went to earth by yourself the angels thought you had died. It was chaotic up here.”

“Then cover for me, Gabriel. Do it for Castiel.”

—

Two days and you still hadn’t found Castiel. You’d tortured and killed more demons than you could count and you knew they knew something, but they’d rather let you slit their throat than tell you. 

It was another two days later when you stumbled across two hunters your father told stories about. Of course they weren’t born back then, but you knew what was in store for them and you felt bad for the poor guys. The Winchesters were as bewildered as you imagined when you explained you were an angel and before you could explain yourself their hunter instincts kicked in. They tried to stab you, but it didn’t work. They tried to shoot you, but it didn’t work. They tried to use salt, holy water, iron, but it didn’t work. 

“Listen,” you growled, your eyes turned a glowing white-blue and your blinding white wings stretched far, but they couldn’t see them, only the shadow they left on the wall behind you, “I’m not in the mood to fight the two of you, especially when it’s one-sided.”

You knew neither of the brothers were listening judging by the amazed yet terrified looks on their faces from seeing the moving shadow on the walls, which only made you angrier. A lightning bolt slammed down on the ground a mere four feet away from you, scaring them half to death. “I said listen to me!”

“Sorry.” Sam muttered, though Dean looked irritated.

“I need your help. An angel went missing.”

“Can’t you just zap him in front of you with your fingers or something?” Dean growled.

“Doesn’t exactly work like that, Winchester.” you growled, your wings rising higher until you looked like you were ready to strike; and you were.

The younger Winchester glanced at his brother, silently telling him to shut up before you flipped out on them. “What’s this angel’s name? Maybe we stumbled across him without realising it.” Sam asked, obviously more cooperative and smarter than Dean.

“Castiel. His name is Castiel. The vessel he took a liking to has dark brown hair, bright eyes and he’s quite fond of the trench coat he wears.” 

Neither of the brothers had come across somebody who matched that description and they certainly hadn’t met someone with the name Castiel. They would definitely remember if they had. “Do you know who or what might want him?” Dean finally asked, but by the tone of his voice he still wasn’t happy that he was helping you. 

“Who doesn’t want angels these days?” you muttered.

“What do you mean?” Sam quickly asked, determined to find the answer, but you knew he just wanted as much information on angels in case it ever came to killing you. 

It didn’t matter whether you told them or not, they didn’t have the correct weapons to kill you anyways. “Our grace. If any monster gets their hands on it they could do a lot of damage. Not many angels have lost their grace before, but from what we’ve seen so far, demons love it. I’d say demons have Castiel, they were acting odd, but wouldn’t tell me a damn thing.” you explained, but Sam and Dean didn’t look like they were comprehending it completely. “Grace is this…essence inside of vessels. It’s what we  _are._ ” It was the best you could explain to them without having too many questions.

“Right.” Sam said, unsure. “Then we just go around torturing them until they say something.”

“I’ve already tried that. They won’t say anything. They must be planning something big. Something that could probably rip the monster world in half.”

“Where’s the rest of you guys then?” Dean stepped forwards. “We’re going to need a lot more than an angel and two hunters if we’re going to be taking down demons to stop them from destroying the planet.”

“Don’t exaggerate.” you sighed, shaking your head. “Castiel’s grace isn’t strong enough to take down earth by itself. They would need at least another thousand angels, maybe more. Unless…”

“Unless what, Y/n?” Sam asked.

It all made sense now. “They want my grace.”

“Wouldn’t they still need more angel’s-”

“No. I’m…I was the first angel to be created. My grace equals to all of the other angel’s already existing and more. If they get mine…”

“Why wouldn’t they just lead to straight to Castiel then?”

“God messed up when he created me, whether it was good or bad I’m still unsure. My grace can multiply whenever something bad happens to the other angels. So when they refuse to tell me where Castiel is…they’re just trying to get me powered up before stealing it.”

“Is it really a good idea for you to be here then?” Dean questioned. “You guys might have it great up there in heaven, but we’re already screwed with demons. You being here is going to cause even more problems.”

“Dean.” Sam shoved his older brother.

“I’m not leaving until I know Castiel is safe.” you growled, staring each brother down until they agreed to help you find and save your brother.

—

Castiel’s name had never left your head since he went missing, but it didn’t inform you whether he was still alive or not. Sure, the demons might keep him alive to bribe you, but there was always that feeling that they killed him just out spite. “Got something.” Sam said excitedly. The three of you had been torturing demons all day and night, but none of them said a thing. Sam finally resorted to placing a tracker on one of them, hoping they would lead you straight to wherever they were keeping Castiel.

“Is that in Florida?” Dean asked over Sam’s shoulder, squinting at the screen for confirmation. “That’ll take days to get to.”

“Grab your weapons.” you ordered them, staring at the screen to memorise the exact coordinates. They each placed a pistol in the back of their pants before picking up demon knifes and looking at you questioningly. “Try not to get sick.” You placed your hands on their shoulders and flew all the way to Florida, landing just outside of the abandoned mansion where the demon tracker led to. 

Dean stumbled backwards upon landing and pressed his hand against his mouth to avoid throwing up, while Sam fixed up his hair from the wind. “Warn us next time!” Dean grumbled.

“I told you not to get sick.”

“Do you have a plan in mind?” Sam asked as he surveyed the deteriorating mansion. 

Hoping that maybe you’ll be able to feel Castiel’s presence now you were closer to him, you closed your eyes and concentrated on anything that would lead you to him. It was faint, so faint. He was exhausted. But you knew he was alive and you knew exactly where he was. “He’s in the attic with a demon. The second floor has six demons and the first has seven. Demons are surrounding the mansion, too.”

Dean sighed, “Well this it just fantastic isn’t it?”

“I can kill the four hiding outside of the mansion easily, but it might attract the others.” you glanced at Sam before continuing, “I can ‘zap’ you into the kitchen, there’s only one in there and you’ll be able to get the drop on the rest. That’s when Dean charges in and helps.” 

They nodded their heads, deciding they could take on seven demons together. “What about you?” Dean asked.

“I’ll fly to the second floor and take them out myself.” You ignored the brother’s bewildered looks and headed towards the four demons surrounding the outside of the mansion. The first one ran towards you, but you simply pressed your hand to his forehead and walked past him as he slumped to the ground with his eyes brunt out. The next three charged at you, but they were easy to kill too. 

These four were obviously just a decoy. None of them had angel blades.

Just like you had said, you flew Sam into the kitchen and let him and Dean take out the first floor, while you began on the second. Two of them attacked you at first, each of them holding recently sharpened angel blades. Pulling out your very own angel blade from your inner pocket, you shoved it into one of the demons eyes and then proceeded to throw it at the other one. 

The demons were surprised to say the least. They had heard stories about you, you knew that. Lucifer found you interesting and always tried to persuade you into joining his side, it only makes sense that he’d tell his own creations of your power. You bent down and picked up the fallen angel blade from the demons hands and began on the remaining four demons. The last demon managed to stab you in the thigh at the last second before you shoved the blade up his throat, but it didn’t take much energy to heal yourself. 

“God, you’re a badass.” Dean gaped, eyeing you up and down. Each three of you were covered in a disgustingly amount of demon blood, but neither of you really cared. 

“Stay down here.” you said, taking the first step to the attic. 

Sam refused, “We’re going with you.”

“It’s just one more. I’ll be fine.”

The attic was cold and dark, but you could see Castiel strapped to a wooden chair in front of the only window. “Castiel.” you whispered to yourself, rushing over to him and patting his cheeks to make him open his eyes. It was only when you ripped off the duct tape over his mouth that he finally peered at you, but he couldn’t warn you in time. A sharp piercing pain ran to your chest, where a sword of some sort was sticking out. It wasn’t an angel blade, but it hurt. 

“Hello, Y/n.” A demon hissed into your ear, shoving the sword even further into your chest and eliciting a scream from you. “Hurts, doesn’t it? You can thank Lucifer for that. A little bit of his very own grace is inside this beauty.” 

“Sister…” Castiel gasped, watching as the demon pulled the blood coated sword out and kicked you so hard that you fell right back down the attics stairs, startling the brothers that were waiting like you said. “Y/n!”

“What the hell.” Dean said, helping his brother lean you against the wall as Sam tried observed the wound. “How come their knives work on you?”

“It’s got Lucifer’s grace in it.” you splattered. “Archangel grace is powerful.”

“ _Lucifer_ Lucifer?!” They both said in shock.

You had forgotten that they hadn’t met him yet.

“That’s right.” The demon happily came down the stairs, smiling at the blood pouring out of your chest. “Not enough to kill you, but enough to paralyse you until I take that grace of yours.”

Sam and Dean both stood and prepared to fight and all you could do was watch in fear. If they couldn’t manage to get the upper hand on this demon then all of you were done for. What good were you if you couldn’t protect your siblings and these humans? 

The demon launched Sam across the room and managed to bang his head against the wall. You watched as he slumped down beside you, blood trickling out of his head. “Sam!” you yelled, but it was no use. Sam was knocked out cold. Your yelling alerted Dean, who’s eyes travelled over to his brother and nervously looked back at you for confirmation whether he was okay or not. “Watch out!”

He, too, was thrown against the room and knocked unconscious, though he looked like he got the worst out of the brothers. His face was completely covered in blood and bruises. How he managed to even see where he was punching was beyond your knowledge.

“Just need to take care of that other pesky angel then I’ll happily take that grace of yours.” The demon grinned ear to ear at you and turned around to head back up the creaky stairs where your brother still sat tied to a chair and probably wondering whether you were still alive or not. 

“No! Cas!” you screamed. The demon turned towards you with a questioning look. How could you forget that your power multiplied like that? You felt more powerful than ever. Conjuring up enough grace as you could, you lifted your hand in the air and pointed it directly at the demon. 

“How are you-” The demon’s eyes widened in horror. “Lucifer’s grace should be able to overpower yours!”

“Incorrect.” you smirked. You had never used this power of yours before and you weren’t sure if you were even doing it right, but you had to try. For Castiel, Gabriel, all of your siblings and even the humans that roamed this planet. A burning light shot out of your hand and burnt a massive hole straight through the demons head, giving off a horrible stench of burning flesh. The demon fell to his knees and clawed at his burning skin, but he was past saving. 

An agonising groan left your lips as you forced yourself to stand, despite Lucifer’s grace attacking your own. It was extremely painful, but you needed to the Winchester and Castiel before you tended to your own wounds. You pressed your fingers to Sam’s forehead and healed him of all cuts and bruises, before limping over to Dean and doing the same. 

“Cas, are you okay?” you yelled from the bottom of the stairs before climbing up them.

Cas groaned out a reply, “Yes.”

The restraints on his hands were angel warded, but even Archangels were powerful enough to overpower them. You used minimal grace to pry the manacles off his wrists. As soon as they clanged to the ground you pressed your fingers to his head and healed him of the slices all down his chest as well as the few cuts and bruises on his face. “Damn, Cas. What were you doing down here in the first place?” you sighed and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I…apologise.” he replied, hesitantly wrapping his arms around your waist in return. “I thought he killed you…”

“I thought he killed you!”

Castiel wasn’t one for hugs, he didn’t really understand them at all, but when you felt his shoulders finally relax you had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last one you’d get from him. He only pulled away when Dean’s voice was heard from the top of the attic’s stairs, “So this sword can affect you, huh?”

“Don’t even try it, Winchester. I’m still walking, aren’t I?” 

“I wasn’t-” he shook his head. “If it can hurt you, it could probably kill a whole lot of other things.”

“Yeah, probably.”

Dean looked like he was entranced by the sword. You had to admit it was gorgeous. The hilt was made of mahogany wood and the blade was a long, sharp and extremely bright with a tint of blue swirling through it. “You should take it with you then.” he pouted.

You smiled but declined, “I have a feeling you’re going to need it. Hide it in your bunker and whatever you do don’t let Lucifer get to it.”

“Bunker? Lucifer?”

“You’ll understand in a few years.” you turned to your brother, “Are you ready to head off?” 

Castiel nodded and the two of you spread out your wings and took off into the sky. A small smile spread across your face as you faintly heard Dean call into the air, “You could’ve took us back to our motel, you ass!”

—

Gabriel had successfully covered for you and greeted you with a bone crushing hug as soon as you and Castiel landed in front of him. “I was going to go down there myself if you hadn’t returned in another day.” he explained. 

As much as you wanted to reassure you were fine, you weren’t. “I sorta need you to heal a little wound.” you smiled sheepishly.

He immediately pulled back and looked you over, only just noticing the hole in your chest. “ _Little?_ ” Gabriel healed you with a click of his fingers and shook his head before turning towards Castiel. “And you.”

“Hey, he’s already apologised.”

Castiel looked away guiltily, but wasn’t expecting the hug Gabriel pulled him into. You laughed at his confused face as he returned the hug. “See, everybody’s fine.” 

You gave one more quick hug to each of your brothers before heading throughout the halls of heaven, only to stumble across a room that was a complete mess. Tables and chairs were knocked over, at least one of the lights had been knocked out and there was food  _everywhere._ “Gabriel!” you screamed through the hallway, no doubt scaring the rest of your siblings. “Did you really have a food fight?!”

The only thing you could hear was Gabriel’s laughter become fainter and fainter each second as he ran far away from you to avoid cleaning up his mess. This was exactly why you never left this place.


End file.
